Help Me With This One
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Kingdom Hearts has returned but it has brought with it something far more diabolical than heartless. Sora and Riku join forces with a mysterious boy whose world was swallowed up by darkness. Death, Gore, Shonen-ai, Violence, Slight AU more inside. HAITUS


MissTuffcy: Not sure if I'll have this at the end of part two or one…I know the ending of part two but I haven't finished it yet lol…. I know the ending of part one too…I'll just have it abit…AU. If anything doesn't make sense in this chapter, it will most definitely be explained in the next. Like the whole concept of darkness. You'll understand what I'm talking about when you read on.

Summary: Kingdom Hearts has returned but it has brought with it something far more diabolical than heartless. Sora and Riku join forces with a mysterious boy whose world was swallowed up by darkness.

Note: This is Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean reversed. The lyrics are not definite. They are what I heard as I played it and wrote it down.

Warning: Slight ooc characters, OCs, Nudity, Language, Gore, Death, shonen-ai, Slight AU.

Disclaimer/Claimer: I can't say for sure how many worlds will be in it that were created by me but majority of the worlds will NOT be owned by me even though they don't really exsist in the game. They belong to the sole creator of the story/game/cartoon/anime they belong to.

0000

Help Me with This One

Kingdom Hearts Has Returned

0000

**Help me with this one….**

"_Eien!" _

"_Jared!" The white haired boy ran towards the one called Jared. Tall, tanned, with short black hair. He held out his hand to the short white haired boy. _

"_Come on Eien!" Eien grabbed Jared's hand and the two ran. _

**Oooh, all I need right now is your sweet love**

**10 year old boy said you're a hero,**

"_Whatever happens, do not let go of my hand," _

**We're running, running, endless in a room,**

_Eien looked behind them and saw the large wave-like dark mist that came at them. "Jared!" Jared turned and looked back. His eyes widened. He yanked Eien to him as the wave crashed down on them. Eien and Jared shut their eyes tightly. _

"_Hang on tight…don't let go!"_

"_Jared!" _

**Suddenly it's a real planet – oh, it's true!**

_Eien felt that he had opened his eyes, but it did not seem like it. It was dark all around him. He felt like he was suffocating. The only warm he felt was the strong arms of his friend wrapped around him. He tilted his head up to see if he could see the other male but all he saw was darkness. "Ja…red…"_

"_Eien…" With a flash of light they were falling. Eien's eyes widened._

"_Oh my hell!" He screamed as the approached the large body of water._

"_Don't let go…" And they crashed into the water. The water slowly turned black. The impact of the water caused them to let go of each other. Eien reached out his hand towards Jared. _

"_mgjjawaad," Was his scream. Jared smiled at him and held his hand out._

**Hug me and let's go, sit down and sleep**

"_Grab me and don't let go," He said. Eien tried to swim towards him but his vision was darkening at the edges._

'_Jared…' Eien whispered in his mind as the other male was swallowed up by darkness. _

**Wasn't he the devil,**

"_Eien," Eien heard as he went limp and his eyes closed._

* * *

><p>"Ahah!" Sora laughed as he ran down the beach. It now close to night time. The evening air was cool.<p>

"Get back here, you lazy bum!" Kairi cried but she giggled a moment later.

"You both are hopeless…" Riku said as he shook his head. The two skidded to a stop and looked at their silver haired friend who sat up on the planks that served as a kind of walkway to the dock.

"Why don't you join us in a game of tag?" Kairi asked with a wide grin. Riku raised a fine eyebrow.

"Baby games…You guys need to grow up," Kairi and Sora pouted.

"You should lighten up, Ri-ku," Sora said. Kairi nodded in agreement. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Meh…" Riku frowned. He squinted his eyes. Sora and Kairi frowned. "What is that?" Riku pointed. The two followed his finger. There was something floating in the water.

"Oh my god, it's a person!" Kairi cried. Sora and Riku glanced at each other before they both took off to the water. Riku got to the person first.

"Is it dead?" Sora asked as he watched Riku turn the pale figure over.

"Hold him up for me…" Riku mumbled. Sora held his hands under the floating body. Riku pressed his head to the wet chest that was clothed black. His head popped back up and he looked at Sora. "Barely alive! Let's hurry up and get him on dry land!"

* * *

><p><em>Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. 'Jared…where are you…?' Eien sat…laid…floated in nothingness. All that surrounded him was darkness. He opened his eyes slightly and saw nothing. 'Jared?' He saw a faint light. He reached his hand out towards the light.<em>

"_Eien," Eien's eyes opened all the way. He turned and their stood Jared with a smile on his face._

"_Ja…red!" Eien rasped as he held out his hand towards the other male. Jared smiled and held his hand out. His eyes were amber and they glowed._

"_Come, Eien…I'll protect you…Join me…embrace the darkness…" Eien reached his hand out._

"_Ja…red…"_

"_Eien…" Dark matter began to creep around Jared. It oddly contrasted to the darkness around them. It seemed to be tinted purple. Eien's eyes widened as he saw the dark purple matter creeping up his arm. _

"…_No…"_

"_Embrace it…"_

**Of course, he's evil, see.**

* * *

><p>"NO!" Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Wakka jumped back as the white haired male sat up and screamed.<p>

"Whoa, whoa!" Sora cried. "Calm down, you're safe now!"

"Wh-What?" Wide and fearful cat-like turquoise eyes looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're on destiny island," Sora said with a frown. "So you're not from the island?"

"No…Island? What…?" He looked around at the shack – because that was all he could describe it as. It was a room made from wood that lack all but sand.

"Are you okay? Maybe you took a hit to the head, ya," Wakka said with a frown.

"Maybe he's from the mainlands," Kairi suggested.

"What mainlands, ya?" Wakka frowned. "All we know is this island and nothing else," Kairi, Sora, and Riku were quiet. "What's your name, ya?"

"My name?" He asked. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You have a name, right?"

"Of course I do!" he snapped. "My name is Eien,"

"Eien? Nice name!" Kairi said with a large grin. "My name is Kairi!"

"I'm Sora!"

"Riku,"

"Wakka's the name, ya," Wakka grinned. Eien frowned at them.

"This place smells bright…"

"Eh?" Sora furrowed his brows. "Smells bright?"

"You smell like light," Eien said as he pointed at Sora. "And so do you," He pointed at Kairi. He looked at Wakka and frowned. "hn…" He looked at Riku and his eyes narrowed. "You smell like darkness…" He jumped up and suddenly Riku was starring down the barrel of a gun.

"Wait!" Sora cried as he tackled Eien to the ground.

"Get off me!" Eien shouted. Sora yanked the gun from the boy's hand.

"You don't go and shoot the person that saved you!" Sora cried.

"Saved me?" Eien asked as he furrowed his brows. He stared at Riku who was frowning at him.

"Where are you from? What world?" Riku asked. Wakka raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kairi stood and pushed Wakka out.

"Let's go see what Selphie is doing!" Kairi said cheerfully. Eien glared at Riku.

"So you know about the different worlds, huh? Figures…darkness…" He growled and pulled a shotgun that was strapped to his back. Sora's eyes widened. He tackled Eien again.

"Stop trying to kill Riku! You should be thanking him for dragging you out of the water!"

"Thanking someone who smells so strongly like darkness?" Eien shouted. "Darkness is what destroyed my world!"

"What?" Riku and Sora shouted. "It's back?" Riku growled.

"It?" Eien asked with a frown. Sora and Riku looked at each other.

"Tell us all that happened!" Sora shouted.

"For a while…my world has been over-run by these monsters of darkness," Eien mumbled. "Well…when I say for a while, I mean for about 50 or so years,"

"50 years?" Sora and Riku cried. "That's longer than what I'd expect, considering it only took us about…what a few months to get rid of Ansem and Xemnas…and…yeah…"

"What?" Eien asked with a frown. "There is no one controlling darkness. You cannot control it, it can only control you!" Eien sighed. "We finally lost the battle…It completely swallowed my world! I'm surprised I survived at all…then again…I am not pure," Eien shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean 'not pure'?" Riku asked. Eien looked at Riku.

"Like you, I am tainted with darkness. There is darkness in every individual but in most in my world, it cannot be seen nor sensed because it barely exists. I am one of those unfortunate to be tainted," Eien looked at Sora. "Though I cannot sense any in you…you're too bright for my liking," Eien growled. He huffed and looked back at Riku. "Anyway, me and my friend were together when it all happened. He told me not to let go…but then…when we fell…we got separated somehow…It's all confusing…"

"If a world was just totally swallowed by darkness," Sora mumbled. He looked at Riku who was frowning.

"It means it's loose and could have spread everywhere!" Riku mumbled. Sora nodded. He looked at Eien.

"What is your world's name?"

"The World That Never Should Have Been," Eien said. Riku and Sora frowned.

"What kind of name is that?" Riku asked.

"We are trained at a very young age how to combat against darkness," Eien said with a shrug. "In one of our lessons, it is said our world exists for the purpose to keep darkness that manifests itself as something at bay," Eien sighed. "I know it sounds wrong but….I'm kind of glad that my world is gone…"

"How could you say something like that?" Sora cried. "What about you family and friends?"

"What family?" Eien snapped. "My mother and father refused me because I am tainted…EVERYONE avoided me. I was nothing but a tool!"

"But…what about that friend you spoke about?"

"He's not dead…if I didn't die, he didn't die. I just have to find him," Eien said with narrowed eyes.

"We'll help you!" Sora said with a large grin. Riku frowned.

"We?"

"Good," Eien said as he put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not help-" Rku crossed his eyes as he found yet another shot gun pointed at him.

"You're going to help me or I'll blow your mother fucking brains out!" Eien shouted angrily.

"where the hell did you get that from?" Sora cried as he snatched it from Eien. "we don't point guns at friends!"

"Friends?" Eien asked with a frown. "HA!" Sora found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. "I can shoot you right now and feel no remorse,"

"How many guns do you have," Riku mumbled. Riku froze as Eien looked at him menacingly.

"You don't want to find out," Was his simple comment.

"You must go through munny like," Sora snapped his fingers and lost his grip on all the guns. "Opps,"

"Be careful! Those are expensive!" Eien hissed. Sora rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. Sora and Riku watched as Eien strapped the shot guns to his back and put the two hand guns in the gun pouches on other side of his hip. He glared at them and crossed his arms. "Now, where is your transporter?"

"What?" Sora asked with a frown.

"How are we going to move around through the worlds?"

"A Gummi Ship," Riku frowned.

"Hn…Where are we going to start looking?"

"Well, first we have to go to Disney Castle so we can find out if King Mickey knows anything about this!" Sora said with a nod. Eien sighed.

"Whatever,"

"Do I really have to go?" Riku grumbled as he stood. Sora nodded.

"Yes, you really have to go," Sora growled. The two led Eien out of the shack. Eien froze. He ran forward and gripped the wooden railing.

"This place…"

"Destiny Island," Sora said with a frown. Eien turned and looked at him. He pulled something from one of the many pouches that adorned his waist. It was an orb. What made it abnormal was the fact it was glowing and showing a picture of Destiny Island. The orb suddenly turned black and the symbol of kingdom hearts appeared on it before the orb cracked and disintegrated into dust.

"What was that?" Sora asked with a frown.

"Kingdom Hearts has returned, hm?" Riku asked quietly as he stared up at the night sky.

* * *

><p><em>If it doesn't make sense, please tell me. Review please. :) sorry this won't be updated like I usually do things. I don't have stable internet yet. Sometime next week I will though or later in this week.<em>


End file.
